fanonwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
New Leaf Allegiances
Allegiances, as presented in the opening pages of New Leaf. Characters that were excluded from an Allegiances list, but appeared in the book, will be listed following the formal allegiances list. ValeClan Leader: '''Stonestar-gray she-cat with long fur and a white muzzle '''Deputy: '''Ravenscar-black tom with a long scar running down his belly '''Medicine Cat: '''Waterwing-a pure white she-cat with dazzling blue eyes '''Warriors: '''Hollyheart-black she-cat Firetail-massive ginger tom with green eyes Skysleigh-snow-white she-cat with blue eyes Clickeyes-gray tom Pantertooth-strong gray tom '''Apprentice, Zebrapaw Addermoon-beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat Alderpelt-golden-brown tabby tom Crookedclaw-powerful brown tabby with thorn-sharp claws Cloudheart-strong white tom Apprentice, Snakepaw Quailfeather-gray tabby tom Oaktree-powerful brown tabby Apprentice, Foxpaw Rosedew-lithe tortoiseshell tabby she-cat Volejaw-lithe black tom Apprentices: '''Zebrapaw-black-and-white tom with blue eyes Snakepaw-dark gray she-cat Foxpaw-russet-brown she-cat with green eyes '''Queens: '''Lionmask-golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Cloudheart's kits, Skykit: white she-cat with blue eyes, and Grasskit: dark black tom with blue eyes) '''Elders: '''Popfur-ragged gray tom Snaketail-gray tabby tom with green eyes Camelfoot-golden tabby she-cat with one blind eye CloudClan '''Leader: '''Krakenstar-strong brown tabby tom '''Deputy: '''Acornbird-brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes '''Apprentice, Logpaw Medicine Cat: '''Badgerdapple-dark black tom '''Warriors: '''Beetlenose-black tom with blue eyes Oatsong-pale ginger she-cat Plumwillow-gray she-cat with a pluming tail Losttalon-tortoiseshell tom Woollyshade-white-and-brown tom '''Apprentice, Morningpaw Wasprunner-black-and-brown tom Fallowspirit-dark gray she-cat with golden eyes Hootflight-brown tabby tom Apprentice, Flamepaw Heronflight-small gray she-cat Leafbark-gray she-cat Otterfin-extremely dark gray she-cat with amber eyes Ryewhisker-brown-and-white she-cat Hawkfeather-cream tom Apprentice, Frostpaw Featherpool-beautiful dappled white she-cat with blue eyes Apprentices: '''Flamepaw-dark ginger tabby tom Logpaw-brown tom with blue eyes Morningpaw-white-and-brown she-cat with yellow eyes Frostpaw-white she-cat with yellow eyes '''Elders: '''Milksplash: grizzled white she-cat with dark green eyes IceClan '''Leader: '''Icystar-pure white she-cat with glittering blue eyes '''Deputy: '''Perchbird-pale brown tabby tom '''Medicine Cat: '''Pearsnow-gray-and-white she-cat '''Warriors: '''Dewspring-powerful gray-and-white tom Fernnose-black-and-white she-cat Mintleaf-black tom with golden eyes Fallenthroat-copper tom with amber eyes Goosewatcher-gray tom with blue eyes Ratbee-pale gray(with darker flecks)tom '''Apprentice, Patchpaw Poolbriar-tortoiseshell she-cat Cedarflower-big black tom with green eyes Jaggedtalon-huge hard-muscled gray tom Apprentice, Buzzardpaw Flowerpetal-strong tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat Furzewind-ginger-and-white she-cat Heatherberry-cream she-cat Apprentice, Hickorypaw Aspenpoppy-gray tom with golden eyes Frostfire-black-and-white she-cat with beautiful green eyes Lichenstorm-lithe tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentices: '''Hickorypaw-cream tom with green eyes Buzzardpaw-huge gray tom with thorn-sharp claws and golden eyes Patchpaw-lithe ginger-and-white she-cat '''Queens: '''Crowfish-black-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Fallenthroat's kits, Doekit: brown tom with golden eyes, and Echokit: small tortoiseshell she-cat) Embertuft-beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes (mother to Dewspring's kits, Serpentkit: gray tom with brown eyes, Bramblekit: ginger she-cat with green eyes, Molekit: brown tom with yellow eyes, and Moonkit: gray-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes) '''Elders: '''Nutspring-old brown she-cat Clovermask-gray-and-white tom with yellow eyes Ebonypoppy-gray-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes Lightninghawk-young gray tom with dazzling blue eyes, forced to retire due to broken hind legs FireClan '''Leader: '''Darkeststar-dark black tom with morose green eyes '''Deputy: '''Brokenfeather-lithe tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes '''Medicine Cat: '''Cherrysky-ginger she-cat with blue eyes '''Apprentice, '''Fallowpaw '''Warriors: '''Fawnstorm-dark brown she-cat with amber eyes Goldenshade-golden tabby she-cat with dazzling blue eyes Ferretstrike-big gray tabby tom with huge paws and green eyes Lilysong-beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with two white paws '''Apprentice, Rainpaw Frecklewhisker-strong cream tom with blue eyes Honeywish-long-furred black she-cat Flyberry-white tom with golden eyes Apprentice, Nettlepaw Yarrowbush-yellow tabby tom with blue eyes Blizzardfeather-dark gray she-cat with flecks of white Emeraldglitter-dark brown tom with green eyes Galecloud-black tom with blue eyes Apprentice, Finchpaw Kestreltail-mottled gray tom Moss-spots-dark black she-cat with white paws and green eyes Toadrock-black-and-white tom with golden eyes Apprentice, Gorsepaw Sparrowtuft-black-and-white mottled tom with amber eyes Apprentices: '''Fallowpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes Rainpaw-blue-gray she-cat with black paws and green eyes Nettlepaw-gray(with black spots)tom Gorsepaw-small cream tom with yellow eyes Finchpaw-golden dappled she-cat with green eyes '''Queens: '''Bristletuft-black she-cat with golden eyes, pregnant with Toadrock's kits MapleClan '''Leader: '''Dragonstar-copper tom with blue eyes '''Deputy: '''Pebblenose-gray tom with blue eyes '''Medicine Cat: '''Grouseleaf-brown-and-white tom with green eyes '''Warriors: '''Silvertail-silver she-cat with long, plumy tail and dazzling green eyes Willowfire-black tom with dark amber eyes Sunheart-ginger she-cat with amber eyes Tigerstripe-huge tawny tom with black stripes running down his pelt Shimmerfrost-dark black she-cat with cold blue eyes '''Apprentice, Sheeppaw Squirrelnose-dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes and black paws Riverheart-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes and plumy tail Shadetail-dark black tom with white patches Spidercall-dark black tom with white belly Apprentice, Darkpaw Thornblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes Rippletuft-dark brown she-cat with fur that bunches at her claws Coppertail-dark ginger she-cat with plumy tail and amber eyes Apprentice, Duckpaw Mudbelly-dark brown tom with a dark black belly Applesky-pale ginger she-cat with beautiful amber eyes and plumy tail '''Apprentices: '''Sheeppaw-long-furred white tom with blue eyes Darkpaw-pure black tom with lighter stripes running down his back Duckpaw-brown tom with green eyes '''Queens: '''Waspflower-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes(mother of Thornblaze's kits, Honeykit: pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes, and Rabbitkit: golden tabby tom with amber eyes) Cinderclaw-pale gray she-cat with green eyes(mother of Willowfire's kits, Mossykit: dark gray tom with green eyes, Smallkit: pale gray she-cat with amber eyes, and Curlkit: black tom with yellow eyes) '''Elders: '''Oakwater-grizzled brown tabby tom Condorlight-black tom with patchy pelt and green eyes Ripplestride-lithe gray she-cat with yellow tired eyes Cats Outside Clans Tawny-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Mossfur-black-and-white tom with green eyes Category:Allegiances